Samurai Jack (Character)
|-|Season 1-4= |-|Season 5= Summary Samurai Jack is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon series Samurai Jack. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: His real name is unknown (Though it supposedly starts with a G), usually referred to as Jack Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Estimated over 30 years. Though technically in his 80s, Jack is revealed in Season 5 to have not aged due to Aku's time magic. Classification: Human Swordsman/Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Incredible leg strength, Master swordsman, Expert in close combat, Incredible combat skill with a huge variety of weapons, Incredibly high stamina, Lot of luck, Some degree of healing, Incredibly good aim, Enhanced senses, Nigh-Invisibility, Limited Telekinesis, Can call upon his ancestors for extra power, Can fight on the astral plane, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level Speed: At least Subsonic (Can casually deflect machine gun fire, is faster than Princess Mira who can preform this feat), likely Relativistic+ (Dodged sunlight) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can jump hundreds of feet in the air while carrying huge boulders, throw people hundreds of meters, carried a 700 ton sumo wrestler) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (Can slice apart skyscraper-sized creatures easily with his sword). Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Can fight for days on end and climbed a huge mountain while wearing just his normal clothes, fell off said mountain, and proceeded to climb back up to the top. Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Several meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: He currently wears futuristic samurai armor and uses a motorcycle, firearms, spear, explosives and a Tuning Fork Sword which he took from Scaramouch. *'Jack's Sword:' A katana forged by the gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu for his father, Jack's sword is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible, and one of the only weapons capable of harming Aku. It cannot be wielded by evil beings, nor can it hurt people who have a pure heart (such as when Aku tried to use it on Jack only for it to not work at all). Between seasons four and five, Jack lost his sword. Intelligence: Trained with warriors all over the world, master of nearly every form of armed and unarmed combat, some experience with futuristic technology, great battle planner and strategist (He designed an ambush using only mining equipment that defeated a robot army), battle experience facing and defeating all kinds of enemies, from robots to aliens to demons to gods and so on. Weaknesses: Often goes out of his way to help others, this can be used against him even though he is savvy to such tricks after the first few times he fell for them. Despite being a sword meant to harm evil beings, it has harmed innocent people like the Lizard Monks from "The Aku-Infection" (Though it's unknown if it can actually kill an innocent being or not). He currently suffers from guilt-based hallucinations, which can leave him wide open to attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"Jump Good":' A term used by a tribe of primates Jack learned it from while meeting them in a forest called it - enabling him to can easily jump hundreds of feet in the air. *'Ancestral Power:' He can call upon his ancestors for a burst of extra strength; he did this to defeat Aku's last Ultra Robot after the cybernetic arm attachment he was using ran out of power. He was able to slash right through the robots adamantium armour like butter. *'Light Ninja:' By tearing parts of his robe and tying them around exposed parts of his body, he can blend in with the light, making himself nearly invisible during sunset (and presumably at dawn as well), and fight with ninja techniques and stealth. *'Astral fighting:' One time his soul was sucked out by a demon, but he proceeded to fight inside of the demon with just his soul and defeated it, freeing his soul and all of the other victims of the demon back into their bodies. Jack used a similar ability earlier to enter the dimension within Demongo's body and release the souls he amassed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hero Characters Category:Bikers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8